Every Potterhead's Dream
by Fried Zubats
Summary: Cordelia Stark is a closet Potterhead. So what happens when she finds out that she is a Muggle-born witch? Her dreams come true, of course. A story about daily life in Hogwarts, no real plot, actually. Note: AU and truckloads of OCs.
1. A Tall and Strange Man

Let's start with a character introduction, shall we?

Cordelia Stark is a closet Potterhead. No one else knows that except her mum. In public, she is a classy, refined young lady, but when she's alone in her room, she admins 47 Harry Potter pages on Facebook, roleplays all the time, and writes fanfiction. Her mum does, too. Oh, and she likes tea. Now, enough of that. Let's get to her physical appearance. As I said, she is a classy, refined young lady. Her black hair must_always_ be in an elegant bun. Her clothes must _always_ be fancy. Her glasses must _always_ be clean. In other words, she's a very neat person.

Alright, we're done with the character introduction.

Now to the story!

~Every Potterhead's Dream ~

~#1: A Tall and Strange Man~

It was a nice, summer day in London. Cordelia Stark, having turned eleven years old last January, was waiting for _something_ on her porch.

So can you guess what that _something_ is?

. . .

You got it! It's her Hogwarts letter!

Okay, that's enough of acting like Dora.

Anyway.

So. Cordelia Stark. Eleven years old. Waiting. Porch. Yeah. After twenty minutes of standing around, (which seemed like two hours to Cordelia) The young girl got impatient and went inside.

"Oh, Cordelia," said her mother as she walked into the kitchen. "What were you doing on the porch, dear?"

"Waiting for my bloody letter, mum." she answered.

Her mother smiled. "It'll come someday, dear. I'm sure the owl just got lost." she told her daughter, even though she knew that the letter would never come.

And then suddenly, a knock on the door.

_ Knock! Knock!  
_

"Oh, I'll get it," said Cordelia. She went to open the door. Cordelia was expecting it to be one of her friends who lived nearby. To her surprise, it was not one of her friends, but a tall man with emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair dressed in rather . . . _Victorian_ clothes. And in his hands was a letter.

"Good day," he said. "My name is Peter Wellington. You are Ms Stark, I believe?"

"Yes, I am," Cordelia replied. "And may I ask why you are here?"

"Well, I need to talk to both you and your mother, Ms Stark." said the man. "And it's a very exciting issue, indeed." Peter smiled.

Cordelia stared at him for a moment, then at the letter in his hands, then at him again, then at the letter. Sadly, your man isn't my letter - Oh, wait. Oops. Wrong story.

"Mum?" Cordelia called out to the kitchen.

* * *

The three were in the sitting room, Cordelia and her mother on the couch and Peter on one of the vintage-looking chairs.

"I have very pleasant news for the two of you," said Peter. "You are familiar with the series _Harry Potter,_ correct?"

_ "Yes!"_Cordelia cried, sparkles in her eyes. Then, she had realized what she had just said was un-ladylike and covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Well, I've come to tell you that Cordelia here is..." -insert pause here for dramatic effect- ". . . a muggle-born witch."

Cordelia simply looked at him with a mixture of disbelief, joy, and utter confusion. In the end, all she could say was, "Oh. My. God."

Peter handed the letter he was holding to the young girl with a warm smile. "I'm the Head of Ravenclaw, and Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. No, the post isn't cursed like in the books." he joked. "My niece, Alice, will also be attending for the first time this year. Sometime next week, I'll accompany you and my niece to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies -"

"Wait," said Cordelia's mother, cutting him off. "How are we going to be sure that all of this isn't just a scam?" she asked.

Peter Wellington transformed into an owl.

"Y-You're an animagus!" Cordelia exclaimed. Peter went back to his regular form. "Yes. Yes I am." he said, and turned to Cordelia's mother. "Is that enough proof for you that this isn't a scam, Mrs Stark?"

Cordelia's mother, dumbfounded, gave him a slow, quiet nod.

"Well. I guess that the end of that. Cordelia, as I said, I'll be accompanying you to Diagon Alley along with my niece on Monday at around the late afternoon. Goodbye."

And with that, Professor Peter Wellington apparated out of the Stark household.


	2. A Girl Named Alice

Let's begin with yet another character introduction, hmm?

Alice Wellington is the pure-blood niece of Professor Peter Wellington. An eccentric, athletic, and usually happy girl who loves Quidditch. Alice has an annoying younger brother who won't appear in this chapter (sucks for him). She is clever for her age, but a lot of people don't think so. Okay, now let's move on to her physical traits. Alice has dirty blonde hair just like her uncle, and the same green eyes. She wears glasses, just like Cordelia. Oh, and she owns seven pretty blue dresses that are exactly the same, one for each week. Think of it like Mr Bean.

Now to the story!

~Every Potterhead's Dream~

~#2: A Girl Named Alice~

As Professor Peter Wellington promised, he appeared on Cordelia's doorstep on Monday, late afternoon. With his niece.

"Cordelia, I'd like you to meet my niece, Alice." he told her. "Alice, say hello to Cordelia. And _please_ don't make it awkward like last time." Alice seemed to have misheard her uncle, because she was shaking Cordelia's hand vigorously with both her hands while throwing words at her.

"HiCordelia!MynameisAlice,andmyuncleistheHeadofRavencl awandD.A. !It'smyfirstyeartooandI'msoexcited!DoyoulikeQuidditch?ILOVEQuidditch!I'mthinkingaboutjoiningtheteam nextyear!Howaboutyou,Cordelia?Howaboutyou?Doyouhaveanyplans?"

Professor Wellington facepalmed. _"I told her not to make this awkward,"_ Cordelia heard him mutter under his breath.

"Well, we better get going," he said. "The two of you, grab my arm."

"Oh!" said Cordelia. "Is this going to be like that meme where a person grabs another person's something and they fly over a rainbow?"

Professor Wellington raised his eyebrows at Cordelia. "I have no idea what you are talking about, although it sounds interesting." he said. "But no, we're going to apparate."

"Aw, no!" complained Alice. "We already apparated here, and I feel kinda sick! Besides, it'd be better for Cordelia if we could go through the passage in the Leaky Cauldron, right?"

"I guess you're right, Alice," said her uncle. "Leaky Cauldron it is, then."

"Yay!"

* * *

"So this is Diagon Alley..."

Cordelia was awestruck. In front of her eyes was Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping area in London. It's real. It's all real. All those bullies were wrong, and Cordelia is correct. The Potterverse was real.

"Well, it's not _all_ real." said Alice, who was suddenly at her side, as if she was reading her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" asked Cordelia. "Oh, no, this all isn't a dream, isn't it?"

"No, it's all very true!" Alice said. "Hogwarts, this, Quidditch, magic... but most of the events and characters in those silly _Harry __Potter_books are false. Well, most of them."

"I don't understand."

"It's very simple," said the Professor's niece. "In _our_world, _Harry __Potter_is classified as realistic fiction. It didn't happen, but it could. Although, in _your_ world, the muggle world, it's simply classified as fantasy, because of course most muggles don't believe that wizards and witches really exist. Do you get it?"

Cordelia was still confused. "...Sort of, I guess."

"Ladies, please come over here!" said the voice of Professor Wellington. "I've found a place to get your cauldrons at a reasonable price!"

"We better get over there," Alice told Cordelia. "Coming, uncle!" she called out as she walked towards the professor, Cordelia trailing behind her.

The next few hours went smoothly. Cordelia and Alice got all their school supplies, all except one thing:

Their wands.

Well, this is certainly is going to be the most exciting part of the day.

As if the whole day wasn't exciting enough already.

Anyway.

The three entered the Ollivanders Wand Shop, which was run by a young Mr Ollivander. Cordelia tried to guess his age. Twenty? Twenty-five? It's hard to be sure.

"Oh, hello, Peter!" he told the professor. "Come to get a new wand?"

"Actually, I'm here on Hogwarts business. I'm accompanying my niece, Alice, and a muggle-born first year."

"Oh, I see." he examined the two young girls. "So, which one goes first?"

Cordelia looked at Alice. "Rock-Paper-Scissors?" she suggested.

Alice looked at her with a confused look. "What in the name of Merlin is that?"

"...Nevermind."

"Well, as a lady, why don't you let Cordelia go first, Alice?" said Professor Wellington.

"Isn't that a gentleman thing?"

"I don't have all day, you know." said Mr Ollivander.

"May I go first?" asked Cordelia politely.

"Of course, lass," Mr Ollivander said. He went to the storage room and came back with a small, wooden box. "Here, try this." he gave the wooden box to Cordelia to try. She opened it and held the wand inside, and gave it a flick. Her hand burned a bit.

"Ow!" she cried, dropping the wand. Gingerly, she picked it up and put it back in the box.

"It doesn't seem to like you," said the wandmaker. He produced another box from the storage room. "How about this?"

Cordelia tried the new wand. A banshee's screech cried throughout the whole store. Everyone covered their ears. "Certainly not that one!" said Mr Ollivander, and snatched the wand from her hands.

She tried yet another wand. It sent out thumbnails in the air, spelling the words "I DON'T LIKE YOU".

Cordelia decided to not give up. There must be a wand here that fits here, she just has to keep trying until she finds it.

And then it happened.

On her sixth try, Cordelia finally found the blasted wand that likes her.

"Walnut and dragon heartstring, nine inches... I believe you have found your match, Ms Cordelia, and now it is Ms Alice's turn.

"Oh, Mr Ollivander," said Alice. "My gut tells me that my wand is the first on your left, in the third row in your storage room."

"Oh, is that right?" said Mr Ollivander. "Very well, let's try it out..." he went into the storage room once more and came back with a box.

"Try it out, dear."

Alice gave the wand a flick, and red sparks came out of it.

"My, girl, you were right!" Mr Ollivander said with amusement. "Chestnut and unicorn hair, eleven inches..." He looked at Professor Wellington. "That would be fourteen Galleons, please."


	3. All Aboard the Choo-Choo Train

Hey, do you ever wonder why we always start with a character introduction?

Don't worry, today we're gonna start with _two_introductions instead of one!

Rusk Aster is a shy, young boy. He is a hard working, honest lad that everyone thinks that's going straight to Hufflepuff. Although, people who know him better think he'll end up in Ravenclaw. Rusk has short brown, straight hair and baby blue eyes. He's also kinda tall.

Now, Daisy Weatherby is a eccentric young girl, who also happens to be Rusk's neighbor and bestfriend. She's a ditzy, artisticcloudcuckoolander. Daisy has shoulder-length auburn hair which she likes to tie into a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. Oh, and she has freckles across her nose.

Now to the story!

~Every Potterhead's Dream ~

~#3: All Aboard the Choo Choo Train~

If you're a Potterhead, then from reading the title of this chapter, you can already tell that we're going to be boarding the Hogwarts Express in this part.

Or not.

Anyway.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked Cordelia mother.

"Mum, you're a muggle," replied her daughter. "As much as I want you to see me off, you obviously can't get through the barrier."

Cordelia's mother hugged her with tears in her eyes. The tears were not only because she was sad that she wasn't going to see her daughter for some time, but also of jealousy, I mean, seriously, wouldn't you be jealous of your daughter if you were in her place?

"Cordelia!" cried a voice. Cordelia looked over her shoulder. It was Alice, along with her uncle and some little boy she didn't know. And she was holding a cage. With a pretty owl in it. And that made Cordelia jealous. A lot.

"Hi, Alice. Hello, Professor," said Cordelia as her friend came closer. "Is that owl yours?"

"Yes. Yes it is." said Alice. "Her name's Prima."

"That's...a nice name." Cordelia looked at the little dirty blonde boy beside Alice. "And you are...?"

"Nico!" said the boy, putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest, "Nico Wellington! I'm ten years old and I'm gonna be in Gryffindor!"

Professor Wellington smacked Nico on the head. "Wanker!" he said. "You're going to be in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor! If you do, then we'll disown you!"

Alice, as if she didn't know who the two people with her were and didn't care about them at all, went on continuing talking to Cordelia as if nothing happened. "This is my brother, Nico. He's ten."

"That's nice to know."

To all you people who don't know what the Hogwarts Express is, let me explain:

Please refer to the article on the Harry Potter Wiki online.

Thank you.

Ahem.

Back to the story.

Cordelia and Alice boarded the train after saying their goodbyes to their companions. The two young ladies found an empty compartment at the end of the fourth coach.

After a while, a boy knocked on the compartment door.

"H-Hello," said the boy. "May I stay here? All the other compartments are full, and I can't stand to stay with my brother."

"Sure!" said Alice, and the boy sat across from the two girls.

"What's your name?" Cordelia asked.

"Rusk."

"Rusk what?" asked Alice.

"Rusk Aster."

"Oh!" said Alice. "Are you related to Edmund Aster?"

"Yes," said Rusk. "He's my brother -"

Someone knocked on the door. A pretty girl popped her head in.

"Hi, is Rusk here?" she asked.

Rusk, who was now covering his face with his hand, kinda like how Mr Bean does, said in his most ridiculous voice ever, "N-No..." Did I mention that he was epic-ly failing?

"Rusk!" said the girl. "There you are!" she sat beside him, entering their compartment without permission.

"Daisy, you can't just barge in their compartment without asking!" Rusk told her.

"Oh. Sorry." the girl giggled. "Can I stay here?" she asked Cordelia and Alice.

"...sure..." they both said.

"Yay!"

"Well, now that our compartment is full, we can now do _proper_ introductions." said Alice.

Alice went first. "I'm Alice Wellington. My uncle is Professor Wellington, Head of Ravenclaw and D.A.D.A teacher."

"My name is Cordelia Stark. I'm a muggle-born Potterhead. I guess that's all."

"I'm Rusk Aster, I have a big brother named Edmund and he's a Slytherin."

"My name's Daisy!" she said. "Daisy Weatherby. I like to draw and paint and I've been Rusk's best friend since _ever!"_

_"O-kay."_said Alice. She clapped her hands together. "Well, now that we're done with introductions, let's tell each other what House we think we'll get!"

"Ravenclaw." said Cordelia.

"Ravenclaw." said Alice.

"Ravenclaw!" said Daisy.

"...Hufflepuff." whispered Rusk.

"Rusk has always been out of place," Daisy told the others. "He has low self-confidence." she whispered.

"Daisy, I'm right beside you, I can hear what you're saying, you know." said Rusk.

"You didn't hear me say a word," she told him, trying and failing to use a Jedi mind trick.

"Oh, shut up."

"Why do you think you're ending up in Hufflepuff, Rusk?" asked Cordelia.

"Well," said Rusk shyly. "I'm pretty useless to a lot of people and... I really suck."

"You're not useless!" protested Daisy. "You helped me build that wooden bird house last week!"

"Yeah, but -"

"Just because you think you're lame doesn't mean others think that, too."

"She's right, you know." said Alice. "I don't think you're lame."

"Neither do I." said Cordelia.

"Th-thanks..." said Rusk quietly.

"Let's all be bestest friends ever!" cried Daisy happily.


	4. The Sorting

Sadly, today we will not be starting with any character introductions.

~Every Potterhead's Dream ~

~#4: The Sorting~

The train ride to Hogwarts went smoothly, and Cordelia, Alice, Rusk and Daisy arrived at Hogwarts. As usual, the first years rode the boats to the castle, blah blah blah, lots of "oohs" and "ahhs", blah blah blah, and then came the roll call.

The Deputy Headmaster and Potions teacher, Professor Green, checked name after name off his list of new students right behind the door to the Great Hall.

After that, they all lined up, single file, and entered the Great Hall.

Which is one of the places I want to stand in so badly.

Anyway.

Lighted candles floated above students' heads; the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky outside; golden plates and goblets were laid across four long tables; and at the opposite end of the Hall was the staff table, and the center had a throne-like chair with a middle-aged woman sitting on it. In front of that place on the table was a podium with a beautifully carved owl on it. Cordelia spotted Professor Wellington at the table, between the woman in the throne-like chair and a nice, pretty lady with a smile on her face.

In front of the staff table was a stool, and on the stool was the Sorting Hat.

You could say that it was exactly what Cordelia had imagined it to be.

The Sorting Hat sang its song, and since I am terrible at making songs I will not write down what it had sang about. More or less it was about the four Houses.

And the Sorting began.

Professor Green stood beside the stool, with his list in his hand, he said in a loud voice, "Abelson, Katherine!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Abraham, William!"

"Slytherin!"

"Acton, Susan!"

"Gryffindor!"

More names were called. "Aster, Rusk!"

Rusk walked to the stool without confidence at all, and Professor Green put the Hat on his head as he sat down. If her lip-reading was correct, Cordelia swore she saw Rusk muttering, _"Don't be Slytherin,"_ over and over again.

"Ravenclaw!"

_"Yes!"_ said Rusk quietly, and he walked to the Ravenclaw table.

Since I am a lazy person, only the names of our main characters will be written down next.

"Stark, Cordelia!"

Since she was in public, Cordelia walked to the stool with her chin up and perfect posture. The Hat was placed on her head.

_The way you think belongs to all the Houses except Hufflepuff,_ the Hat told her in her mind.

_How rude,_ replied Cordelia.

_Yes, but you are smart . . .__creative, open-minded, and smart . . . ,_said the Hat.

_I_did _get a lot of academic rewards in school,_Cordelia answered.

_You have pride, I see . . .I know where just to put you,_The Hat said.

"Ravenclaw!"

Cordelia walked to the Ravenclaw table. Maybe Pottermore _did_ Sort you correctly. A prefect shook her hand and said, "Welcome to Ravenclaw." she sat down beside Rusk and began to chat with the other students.

"Weatherby, Daisy!"

Daisy skipped quite happily to the stool. Professor Green put the Sorting Hat on her head.

She was definitely a hatstall. The Hat remained on her head for a full six minutes, thinking. Then, it finally said:

"Ravenclaw!"

"Oh, yay!" Daisy said, and she skipped merrily to the Ravenclaw table.

"Wellington, Alice!"

Alice walked to the stool, and before she sat down, she looked at her uncle and muttered something.

The Sorting Hat had just barely touched her head when it said, "Ravenclaw!" kind of like how Draco Malfoy had been sorted into Slytherin.

When all the students had been sorted, the woman seated on the throne-like chair went to the podium in front of her and spoke.

"Greetings to all students, teachers, and ghouls!" she said. "I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Saige. Now, I don't want to keep you children waiting, so let the feast begin!"


	5. The Common Room is a Good Place to be in

~the Cake of Destiny~

~#5: The Common Room is a Wonderful Place to be in~

Cordelia was stuffed. Not stuffed like a stuff toy, but rather stuffed with so much food that she couldn't eat another bite. The Start-of-Term Feast had just ended, and _God_, that roast beef was good. The Head Boy, Charles Burton, was leading the first years to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Ah, I'm really sleepy..." said Alice, who was right beside Cordelia. "But I'm really excited to see the common room, too..."

"Same here," said Cordelia.

The group went up flights of stairs before finally arriving at the entrance on the fifth floor. The door had no knob or keyhole, just a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle. It opened its beak and out came a riddle.

_"On a nice, warm day, Mr and Mrs Jones went on a picnic._

_The couple had four children, who had two children each except one, who has three.  
Their day was perfect.  
But my question for you is this:  
How many people were present in Mr and Mrs Jones' picnic?"_

Everyone kept quiet as they thought about the answer. Cordelia could see that some were doing some counting on their fingers.

Alice rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake, the answer is two!" she said. "Now let us in so we could rest! I'm bloody tired!"

_"You may enter,"_ said the eagle, and the door to the common room swung open.

To the eyes of Cordelia Stark, there was only one word that could describe it: _Heaven._

Being inside of the Ravenclaw Common Room was very refreshing for it was an airy room. It was wide and circular, the walls were a nice white colour and on the floor there was a beautiful blue carpet. Silk blue and bronze curtains hung from the elegant arched windows. The domed ceiling was a nice, midnight blue with painted stars scattered across it. The room was furnished with pretty wooden tables, comfy-looking sofas and couches, and bookshelves. Bookshelves _everywhere._ Across the room, at the opposite end of the door with the eagle, stood a tall, marble statue of the founder of the house. Rowena Ravenclaw. Behind the statue, there was a carved wooden door. Cordelia guessed that behind that door was the staircases that went up to the dormitories.

"Wow, it's really pretty in here . . ." said Daisy from behind her.

"Yeah, it is." agreed Cordelia. "I'm really glad that I was sorted here."

"I'm just glad I'm with you three, actually." said Rusk sheepishly.

"Does any of you know where the girls' dormitory is? I'm sleepy." said Alice.

"We just got here, Alice. Don't expect us to know where everything is yet." said Cordelia.

The entrance door opened. In came Professor Wellington.

"Good evening, everyone," he said. "Is everyone here already?"

"Yes, Professor," said Charles Burton. "I just counted and everyone is here, sir."

"That's good, thank you, Mr Burton." said the Professor.

He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Children, I am Professor Wellington. I am the Head of Ravenclaw and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said loudly. "Behind the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw over there is the door to the staircases that lead up to the dormitories. The right staircase is for the boys, and the right is for the girls. Today, the curfew will be at nine O' clock, regardless of your school year. All of you are expected to be in bed by then. That is all. Goodbye." and the Professor left the room.

"Hey," Daisy told Cordelia and Alice. "We should go up to the dormitories now so that we can make sure that the three of us could stay together!"

Cordelia, Alice, Daisy and another girl named Frances sat on their beds in their dormitory, just chatting. Frances was a smart girl (well, she's in Ravenclaw, no doubt she's smart . . .) with tied, curly black hair and glasses. She was kinda cool.

"Hey, Daisy," said Alice. "You were a hatstall a while ago, right? What'd the Hat say to you?"

"Oh, you know," said Daisy cheerfully. "It really insisted that I should be put in Slytherin because of the way my mind works, but I told it that all of my friends are going to be in Ravenclaw and I didn't want to be left behind, so I told it to Sort me there or else." she said with a smile.

"O-Or else what, Daisy . . . ?" Cordelia asked uneasily.

"Or else I'll rip him to shreds with a pair of scissors if I ever get sent to the Headmaster's office. He lives there, anyway."

Cordelia was starting to have second thoughts about this girl. Somehow she felt that Alice and Frances did, too.


End file.
